


The dangers of being a witch

by jamesm97



Series: Stiles and Jackson? Really? [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Past Relationship(s), Stiles Feels, Stiles-centric, Witch Stiles Stilinski, mentions of past Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stiles devastating reveal to Jackson about his past miscarriage they attempt to move on with their lives but juggling college with learning witchcraft a jealous werewolf Fiancée and a bunch of witch hunters isn't an easy feat.</p><p>This story is back by popular demand you should read the first two stories to know the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character profiles

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to make another one because everyone was so up for it but this chapter is just a few character profiles to remind everyone of who's in this story.

**_Stiles Stilinski_ **

**__ **

**_Stiles is well he is Stiles he is geeky pale skin and fragile bones._ **

****

**_He is extremely loyal and if he loves someone enough he would kill for them._ **

****

**_After discovering his cousin Cassie Stiles has fell in love with her and treats her like an older sister._ **

****

**_He is a rare form of witch that can master all the elements his first two base elements are water and earth._ **

****

**_He has all ready mastered water thanks too Adam, he is also going to be trained in earth by Ben in the near future._ **

****

**_He is a fool for love as seen in the previous story, He is in a dedicated relationship with his fiancee Jackson Whittemore._ **

****

****

**_Jackson Whittemore_ **

**__ **

**_Jackson is a werewolf he came back for Stiles because through their many skype sessions he fell in love._ **

****

**_He was their for Stiles when he needed him most despite being a dick to Stiles when they where in high school together._ **

****

**_He demanded his adoptive father put him in the same school as Stiles when they graduate, after hours of his father pulling in favors he was placed in the same school even though he didn't get early entry like Stiles._ **

****

**_Jackson proposed and spent thousands of the inherintence he recieved when he turned eighteen orcastrating the whole flash mob thing even the simple engagement ring cost thousands._ **

****

**_Jackson's wolf is very protective over his human as his Jackson's humans side he has never felt that way about anyone before._ **

****

**_He will dislike Ben when he meets him because of the amount of time Stiles spends with him and the lust Ben always gives off when he looks at Stiles._ **

****

**_Ethan and Aiden Stilinski_ **

**_ _ **

**_Former alpha werwolves and current omegas after they left Scott's pack Ethan and Aiden aren't used to having anyone else to turn to accept themselves. Their mother was a human who had a one night stand with a werewolf as soon as they were born she turned to the local alpha and sold them to add to his power, she was never seen again after that night._ **

 

**_Stiles and his father took the twins in and slowly but surely they became a family so much so that with the Sheriff's and Stiles permission they changed their last name to become offical Stilinskis and much to Stiles delight he's not an only child any more._ **

 

**_Ethan and Aiden decided to get a job at a major delivery firm in Texas and moved into a small apartment close to Stiles so they could be together again even if they do miss Danny and Lydia who are both away at their own colleges._ **

 

 

**_Cassandra 'Cassie' Blake_ **

**__ **

**_Cassie is the cousin of Stiles she is nineteen years old, she has a boyfriend called Adam and the only family she has left is Stiles and the sheriff._ **

****

**_Cassie only discovered her powers in high school but she quickly mastered her power of air and when she read her moms book it gave the history of her family._ **

****

**_She takes online classes in a number of courses because she has no idea whether to be a writer or reporter like Stiles is debating, she lives off numerous insurance payouts, she lives in the house she bought for herself, Stiles, Jackson and Adam._ **

****

**_She was the one to discover Stiles true potential and spends most of her free time helping him to train and master the water element with Adam as well as teaching him the basic witch stuff._ **

****

**_Adam Conant_ **

**__ **

**_Adam is Cassie's boyfriend and Stiles water teacher._ **

****

**_When we first seen Adam he was possessed by the demon that killed Stiles mother, inside his head Adam thought he would die but when Stiles used advanced magic nothing like anything he or Cassie could do to save him and kill the demon he became protective of Stiles._ **

****

**_Stiles is like the brother he never had, and he helps him with whatever he needs, He was the one that helped Jackson with his proposal plan and he has come to love the two of the boys and has begun thinking of his little family as soon as Jackson moves in and how their life will be a_ ** _f_ _raction_ **_of normal._ **

****

**_He too like Cassie takes online classes he plans to be a mythological studies professor and he is close to his dreams because he is transferring work from his online classes to a course in Stiles college._ **

 

**_Nathaniel 'Nate'_ ** **_Wilson_ **

**_ _ **

****

**_Nate is a new character in this series he's in Stiles's criminology class Stiles and Nate have a friendly rivalry going together not only do they share the same class but they work at the same steakhouse as well. Nate is jealous of Stiles and Ben's friendship because he likes Ben._ **

 

**_Stiles witnesses Nate get kidnapped one night as they're closing the steakhouse down the reason he's kidnapped is soon revealed and Stiles and Nate become fast friends the first real friend he's made outside of Sandy's coven since getting to Austin._ **

 

**_Benjamin Berry._ **

**__ **

**_Ben is a twenty one year old drama major, he was born a witch and has practised magic all his life. His element is earth and he is actually a much better student than he is anything else._ **

 

**_His parents where killed by witch hunters when he was fifteen, he along with his brother got taken in by their aunt Sandy she took the two boys under her wing and taught them how to use more spells instead of just defensive spells their parents taught them, Sandy taught them how to look after each other._ **

****

**_Unlike his brother Sam, Ben is a people person and likes to laugh and joke around with everyone._ **

****

**_When he likes someone he is easily defensive and very overly protective._ ** **_He is Stiles earth tutor._ **

****

****

**_Samuel Berry_ **

**_ _ **

****

**_Sam is the brother of Ben, Sam is scruffy but to those he loves he is nice and warm, He however has a problem with new people and trusting them, he is very distrustful of everyone, Especially Stiles._ **

****

**_Sam's element is fire and he has mastered it once he moved in with Sandy his aunt._ **

****

**_He watched on as his parents where burned to death by a witch hunter due to quick thinking and his magic he and his brother sneaked away undetected by the witch hunters._ **

****

**_After Sandy took him in he closed off and the only person he has ever opened up to is his girlfriend Nelly._ **

****

**_He is twenty five and he works for his girlfriends family, who are generations of carpenters, Sam is very skilled at creating things and often finds it easier to concentrate and calm down in his wood shop._ **

****

****

**_Nelly Woodrow_ **

**__ **

**_Nelly and her grandmother Patty are the only witches in their family so Nelly's parents don't know about her powers._ **

****

**_She and Sam met when they where in a supply store, Sam was stocking up on wood for a shelf he was making and Nelly was helping her dad put in an order for the wood for her shop._ **

****

**_It was honestly love at first sight as soon as nelly seen Sam she accidentality sent a piece of wood at his head with her air magic. She rushed to his aid and the two just clicked._ **

****

**_They shared numbers and three years later their still together and stronger than ever._ **

****

**_Nelly is trustful and lighthearted and she makes sure to tease Sam endlessly about him being grumpier than the grumpy cat._ **

****

****

****_Sandra 'Sandy' Berry  
  
_

**__ **

**_Sandy is the coven leader, She is thirty-nine years old but her face is covered in laughter lines when she took in her sisters kids at the age of Thirty-three she tried to teach them both the craft and how to live life to the full._ **

**_She is a master at fire just like her nephew Sam, She however gets along more with Ben because he actually opened up to Sandy when he came to live with her, where as ben just closed off._ **

**_She would do anything to get Cassie and Adam in her coven however Stiles will be her prize because he has the ability to master all the four elements, within time._ **

**_She cares a great deal about her coven and if she got the other three to join as of now she would have two people with the same elements which would be unheard of for most covens._ **

**_She and Sam both have mastered the fire element._ **

**_Nelly and Cassie have both mastered the Air element._ **

**_Adam and Stiles due to Adams teaching's have both mastered the water element, She hasn't got anyone with the water element in her coven and she needs someone especially with the rise in witch hunters lately._ **

**_Ben has all ready mastered the earth element and Earth is Stiles secondary element which means if he masters earth he can learn another of the elements and step closer to being a grand witch or warlock._ **

**_Sandy believes coven is family and she protects her family no matter the cost to her._ **

**_Sandy is a wealthy woman her late husband passed away and left her everything, she uses the money to help her boys get into schools and help them get settled._ **

****

 


	2. As normal as possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been so long I have had so much to do with UNI work I have barely had a chance to write my essays let alone write fan fiction

“You know that this class is supposed to be for people that are serious about criminology” Nate tells him for the millionth time this summer.

“I am serious about criminology” Stiles mutters confused.

“Then why did I see you going in to an English Lit lecture yesterday and a Journalism lecture three hours ago?” Nate asks.

Stiles and Nate are competing for the top spot in the criminology course they keep battling for the top spot they seem to change places to second and first every week, it’s all the teachers fault for thinking rivalry is the best way to make sure they get their work done, the idiot puts all their names on a secure page and posts their marks for the whole class to see, then he numbers them regarding their class position.

“Because I don’t know what career I want to go into, I was thinking of becoming a lecturer on criminology maybe get my PHD in it, I don’t know dude not everyone can automatically know what career path they want to go on, my career choices have changed so much since I was ten like I’ve actually wanted to be a garbage man once because I saw a programme on TV where they found a dead body and I thought that would be cool” Stiles laugh whispers so the criminology lecturer at the bottom of the massive lecture hall doesn’t hear them.

“You working today?” Nate asks changing the subject.

“Nope it’s my day off, which I am glad for because it means I get to go chill with Ben and Jackson I think Adam’s coming as well we’re gonna go down to the beach but I think we’re gonna come into the steakhouse today though take advantage of my employee discount my boyfriend loves steak” Stiles mutters.

“Didn’t know you were gay” Nate mutters raising his eyebrows.

“Problem with that?” Stiles asks his face hardening a little as he keeps his focus on the lecturer his hand flying across the page as he copies down his notes.

“Nope I’m BI so be a little hypocritical if I had a problem” Nate chuckles lowly.

“Guess I’ll see you at the steakhouse later then” Stiles smirks.

“I look forward to seeing who your boyfriend is I’m sure he must be special to put up with your incessant rambling” Nate smirks.

“Fiancée actually” Stiles smirks his head moving back to look at the teacher when they get shouted at to shut up.

“Sorry” They both shout down to the teacher getting back to taking notes.

They work the rest of the class in silence he honestly doesn’t know why him and Nate choose to sit next to each other yes the teacher partnered them up because they’re in the top spot for the class but they work together at the steakhouse together most nights so they have a tentative friendship that’s built up on a strange connection between them that’s 99% competitive behaviour.

They walk out the class together they sat at the back and the doors are in the front so they’re the last to leave the class they chat about the beach and what Stiles is going to do over the weekend Stiles can’t help but smirk when Nate looks jealous when he tells him he’s done his essay due in next week so he’s got a free weekend.

“So you’re just going to the beach? I’m assuming you mean you’re going down to the Colorado river because we don’t really have a beach here” Nate smirks.

“Yeah going down to the river we just wanted to chill it’s been a tough week of training” Stiles tells him.

“Training? You do sports as well?” Nata asks as they walk onto the quad.

“Stiles!” Ben shouts smirking.

“Ben?” Nate smiles as he sees the other man get up off the bed.

“Nathaniel? Hey dude didn’t know you were in Stiles class” Ben smiles as he comes to a stop in front of them.

“Yeah how do you guys know each other?” Nate asks looking between them “Wait are you Stiles fiancée?” Nate asks looking between them at Stiles ring to the engagement ring on his finger.

“No Ben is just a friend; how do you guys know each other?” Stiles asks.

“Nathaniel used to live in the same neighbourhood as me when I lived with my parents” Ben tells him.

“Oh” Stiles says giving Ben a sad smile.

“You ready to go? Jackson is packing up a little picnic for us to tide us over till we go get steaks oh Ethan and Aiden have the day off so they’re coming as well and so is Adam and Cassie” Ben tells him.

“You know I brought my own car right you didn’t need to come pick me up?” Stiles questions it’s a lie because he hasn’t had to use the car in a while since he spent most of the summer perfecting the perfect spell for a lazy person like himself.

“I had a class it ended fifteen minutes ago I walked this morning so I waited for you to finish so you could give me a ride” Ben smiles, Stiles just rolls his eyes Ben has been a witch longer than him and he still hasn’t learned how to teleport properly.

Stiles perfected that spell in a week!

“Oh well I need to get going due in work in half an hour, I’ll see you guys later if you guys are coming in, if you don’t well then I guess I will see you tomorrow Stiles for work” Nate smiles before excusing himself stuttering a goodbye when Ben smiles at him.

“You know he looks like he’s got a thing for you, right?” Stiles tells his new friend as he directs him into the nearest empty and unmonitored place, it was a closet.

“Yeah he used to try and kiss me all the time when we were younger I have that effect on a lot of people, just never seems to happen to the people I want it too” Ben smirks.

“I’m getting married, it might be in a very long time but I still love Jackson, just because I don’t want to get marries until I’m financially stable doesn’t mean I want to hook up” Stiles rolls his eyes shutting the door to the closet and grabbing Ben's hands.

“Think about something that’s not going to make you vomit” Stiles warns him.

“I never vomit off teleportation I just get a little gassy” Ben smirks his eyebrows wiggling.

“SHUUNATI FUUG GHALLGAH DER SHTUUL” Stiles chants the other language flowing from his mouth the light emanates from Stiles hands engulfing Stiles first and then moving onto Ben, they leave the room empty with only a small pop leaving behind.

“Jesus” Cassie screams the flour in her hand dropping to the floor spilling everywhere.

“Sorry” Stiles smirks.

“Stop popping into the kitchen all the time, just because you can teleport doesn’t mean you should do it every second of the day” Cassie berates him she does it all the time he teleports home.

“Sorry” He repeats himself smirking “I think we should learn how to invent cleaning spells or something” He smirks his head snapping up when he hears Jackson and Aiden shouting insults back and forth at each other.

“They’ve been like that all day, seriously the twins came around like five hours ago and the only thing they’ve been doing is training in the back yard, thank god we live far away from people otherwise ‘werewolves training session’ would be on the front page of every newspaper around” Cassie tells him sighing as they look out into the backyard at the twins and Jackson.

“Why don’t you go out and show them who’s the most powerful in the house?” Adam suggests to Stiles coming into the kitchen stepping around the flour on the floor to rest his chin on Cassie’s head joining Stiles and Ben looking out of the window.

“Good idea” Stiles smirks cracking his knuckles it’s been a while since he’s got to train against his wolves.

“We’re leaving in an hour to go splash around in that lake that Adam found so make it quick” Cassie tells him.

“Don’t worry it won’t take that long” Stiles snorts making his way outside to the back garden.

“Time to get serious” Stiles shouts smirking as the twin’s smirk at him and rush towards him.


	3. Attempted Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't been posting guys I've been way too busy to post anything.

“Why are people still acting like animals? Do they not know how to eat stuff?” Stiles complains to Nate, as he cleans up the steakhouse it’s almost midnight they’re supposed to shut at eleven pm but with it being a Friday they had a party in and it was big money so they agreed to over time even if their boss had decided to fuck off and leave Stiles in charge.

“Tell me about it I found a full steak in the bathroom, who the hell takes steak to the bathroom and leaves it there?” Nate laughs as he washes the counters down the dishes are all done and the table cloths are all in the washing it’s just the tables that need doing as Stiles mopped the floor before.

“Bet you can’t wait to go home it’s been a 14-hour shift” Stiles asks Nate curious.

“I just want to collapse into my bed” Nate agrees “What are you doing when you get home?” Nate wonders usually they quiz each other on Criminology when it’s just them cleaning but it’s been way too long of a night to even think about class.

“I’m probably gonna have family game night” Stiles shrugs.

“Game night it will be about 1am when you get in” Nate laughs.

“Yeah but it’s the weekend Cassie and Adam will be having a little drink with Ben, Aiden and Ethan will be chilling with Jackson so we usually just stay up till late and play a game like monopoly or scrabble, trivia pursuit that’s why I know so many weird facts” Stiles laughs.

“I don’t think I’d have the energy to do that when I got home. I can just about get in the shower” Nate laughs.

“Well were students we’ve got to live a little” Stiles tells his sort of friend with a roll in his eyes.

“Living the student life is over rated” Nate tells him and Stiles can’t help but laugh.

They work in silence for the next ten minutes they’re almost done when it happens.

The door to the steak house opens the bell above the door jingling as about four guys enter the room.

Stiles suspicions are instantly on high alert as he sees they’re wearing matching black everything and Stiles swears he sees a bulge in the hips of their pants which looks kind of like a gun, which shouldn’t be that suspicious it is Texas everyone and their grandmother is packing a gun these days.

“Sorry guys were closed” Nate tells them going forward to herd them out Stiles is about five tables back wiping down the last of the tables.

“We’re not here for steak were looking for a Nathanial Wilson” The man in front asks he looks like he’s the oldest out of all four of them.

“That’s me can I help you?” Nate asks the front counter is in front of him and the four guys who seem to be spreading out.

“We’ve been looking for you for a long-time Nathanial” The same guy says again and Stiles starts to think this looks odd so he starts walking up to the counter.

“Sorry guys I’m gonna have to ask you to leave we can’t have anyone in the store past closing I thought the door was locked” Stiles says coming to stand near Nate behind the counter.

“It was I picked the lock” The man smirks jumping over the counter when Stiles launches for the business landline to call the cops.

The man grabs him before he can grab the phone the one thought racing through Stiles mind was this dude reminds him of Chris Argent he screams hunter.

“Don’t do anything silly kid were just here for your witchy friend here” The man hisses in his ear ragging Stiles to look at Nate the other three guys have their guns trained on Nate and he looks shocked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Nate hisses out.

“Don’t play dumb kid or I will shoot your friend here” The older man says ragging Stiles hair harder to get him to release a hiss of pain.

“Okay wait” Nate says reaching forward as if to try and grab Stiles from the hunter.

“Your mothers done well to hide you for this long, we’ve never had a witch escape us before” The man says to Nate and Stiles eyes widen witch hunters.

“She died” Nate tells him.

“I figured” The man laughs throwing Stiles to the floor and taking out his own gun pointing it at Stiles. “Whatever spell she was using to cloak you wore off last month we found you easily after that” He tells Nate.

“Duke the vans outside” one of the three with their guns on Nate tells the older man who’s names obviously, Duke.

“I don’t know this one doesn’t look like a powerful witch maybe we should just use the witch cruid in here I don’t think he will be much fun to torture his mother on the other hand was a great person to torture so vocal” Duke smirks and Stiles eyes widen when he mentions witch cruids.

He’s been warned about Witch Cruids by Cassie, Adam and his book of shadows a witch cruid when used against a witch can kill the witch completely.

“I’m not a good witch” Nate tells the man “I can barely summon a flame, when I try and command the heavens to open they basically laugh at me” Nate tells the hunters “I swear I can’t even command a door to open” Nate tells the man in some weird hope to stop him from trying to kill him.

“Magic is still in your blood you need to be wiped off the face of the earth” Duke tells him.

“Your telling me I’ve been working with a witch” Stiles says standing up Duke’s gun is instantly trailed on him looking at him curiously no doubt examining the way Stiles voice went suddenly venomous at the word witch.

“You don’t seem shocked to hear about the supernatural” Duke says his eyes narrowing as he takes the safety off the gun.

“Of course, I know about the supernatural my name is Stiles Stilinski I am the protégé of Christopher Argent, we haven’t had to deal with witches for a while I usually deal with werewolves” Stiles tells them lying trying to get out of this situation with him and Nate both alive.

“Argent?” Duke asks warily eyeing him up and down.

“Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent, we hunt those who hunt us” Stiles nods.

“We witch hunters prefer ‘Nous chassons ce que nous voulons’” Duke smirks.

“We hunt who we want” Stiles nods “I can respect that” He lies.

“Some hunter you must be never even noticed you had a witch not ten feet away from you” Duke spits his gun lowering a little.

“Well you heard him he’s not very good he can’t even make it rain witches commanding spells are basic if you can’t even command a door to open or for it to rain your basically weak” Stiles shrugs.

“All witches are weak” Duke spits.

“Well I don’t know about that with the proper training he could do something like… I don’t know ‘Heat of the sun, burn like fire?” Stiles chants finishing with a shrug smirking as all four hunters scream in pain the metal guns in their hands super heating to the point the metal actual turns orange they all drop their guns to the ground clutching the burns on their hands to their bodies.

“Burning star, blood red eye” Stiles chants and continues to do so until all four people drop to the floor clutching their eyes as they bleed it doesn’t stop from launching forward and trying to get to Stiles and Nate.

“Air become fist” Stiles chants as he throws his hands up getting great satisfaction when the force of the spell strikes all four targets and knocks them out.

“You’re a witch?” Nate asks Stiles looking on in surprise.

“So are you” Stiles says because duh obviously the other dude is, he pulls out his phone and calls Jackson he answers on the first ring.

“Hey you on the way home?” Jackson asks.

“No witch hunters just tried to kill me and Nate, well more Nate” Stiles rambles.

“Witch hunters?” Jackson growls and he hears a commotion down the phone Cassie’s and Adam’s voice rising Ethan and Aiden growling, usually Jackson gets all possessive and protective but it’s his fiancée that keeps a clear head.

“You said tried, are they gone did you teleport away?” Jackson asks him.

“No I knocked all four of them out that’s why I called you guys I need help killing them and burying the bodies” Stiles tells him.

“Make sure they stay knocked out we will be there soon” Jackson tells him and Stiles can already hear the car starting up as he hangs up.

“Kill them? Bury the bodies? Are you insane?” Nate yells.

“Dude they’re witch hunters we can’t go to the police and say they tried to kill you because you’re a witch and if we let them go they’ll probably just attack again next time with more witch hunters” Stiles tells him.

“But kill them?” Nate questions looking at the unconscious bodies around them.

“You can go home, right after you delete the security tapes for me I don’t know how to work that CCTV system it’s so ancient my grandfather probably would call the tech old if he was still alive” Stiles tells Nate.

“Shit yeah” Nate nods looking towards the cameras in the building the one behind the counter would have saw everything Stiles using magic included.

“Are you going to tie them up?” Nate asks.

“Sure” Stiles nods “incarcerous” He chants his hand flying in the direction he wants the thick ropes to travel in he repeats the spell four times and smirks when all four men are wrapped in thick ropes.

He goes around and collects all four guns all of which are still warm from his spell but cool enough to pick up.

“Go and delete the security footage and leave the cameras off until we get the bodies out of here” Stiles orders Nate pointing to the office door.

“Sorry” Nate says stumbling towards the office.

Stiles seriously needs to have a word with Nate if these witch hunters could find him more can he needs to put up a cloaking spell on the other witch and if what he was saying about not being able to do anything was true he seriously needs to teach the dude a spell of seventy.


	4. Clean up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about not posting for such a long time, I have been so busy which isn't an excuse but I just want people to know I haven't forgotten about this and I do plan to continue it

“The footage is deleted” Nate says his voice leaving him in a nervous huff as he rushes out of the manager’s office.

“Good now we wait” Stiles tells him.

“Oh good” Nate says nervously looking from Stiles to the bound but still unconscious witch hunters.

“Don’t worry about them dude they were going to kill you with a witch cruid and you heard that mouthy hunter he tortured your mother, sorry by the way I didn’t know she died last month you didn’t tell me” Stiles tells the other witch as he walks over to the bar grabbing a couple of whisky glasses and pouring out a couple glasses of whisky giving Nate triple the dude looks like he needs it for his nerves Stiles himself opting for a double.

“What are you doing? We aren’t 21 we can’t drink if the manager finds out we will be fired” Nate tells him.

“We’ve just been attacked by four witch hunters my werewolf fiancée is coming and my witch cousin along with her witch boyfriend and my two sort of half-brother werewolves to help me take care of this situation I’m not planning on letting the manager find out anything that happened here tonight so drink the damn whisky and stop shaking you’re a witch start acting like it” Stiles tells him shoving the whisky in Nates hands and walking towards the doors making sure the shutters are firmly down and nobody could see inside.

“How long have you been a witch?” Nate questions after a minute of quite whisky sipping the glass is half gone unlike Stiles own which is gone.

“All my life I suppose but only known and been practicing a little over a year” Stiles answers.

“That’s all? I’ve known about being a witch since I was seven and I’ve tried to do magic ever since but deep down I was scared to use it because my mother always told me about the witch hunters and how she got captured once and she was almost killed but by some miracle she tapped into my powers whilst she was still pregnant with me and she escaped she was really powerful she put a cloaking spell on us to hide us but I guess the cloaking spell ended when she died or something” Nate rambles Stiles might not be best friends with the guy but he can tell when he’s nervous. 

“My cousin and I will be able to cast a cloaking spell on you it should keep you hidden from any witches the witch hunters have on their side tracking you, but we don’t know if these guys were working alone or with a massive group so the best thing I can do for you Nate is help you learn how to defend yourself, if you don’t want me to teach you or my family I can point you towards someone that can help protect you” Stiles tells him.

“You don’t get it my mother tried to teach me but I just couldn’t get it” Nate tells him.

“You said you were always scared whenever you used your magic, right?” Stiles questions not waiting for an answer using words Nate understands best will be the best way to explain it “well think of it scientifically okay? The effects of stress on memory can cause interference with a person's capacity to encode memory and the ability to retrieve information, during times of stress, the body reacts by secreting stress hormones into the bloodstream. Stress can cause acute and chronic changes in certain brain areas. Over-secretion of stress hormones most frequently impairs memory, but in a few cases, can enhance it. With me I use the stress I feel to fuel my powers I think the only reason you’ve not been able to use your powers is because in your subconscious you’ve been afraid of the hunters which your mother told you about, but Nate look over there, the hunters have found you and they would have killed you if I wasn’t here, it’s not a case of when they will find you it’s if they’re going to find you again and dude I don’t mean to add onto the burden right now but you need to learn how to protect yourself” Stiles tells him.

“Your right” Nate nods. 

“Of course, I’m right, I’m number 1 in class aren’t I?” Stiles smirks.

“This week at least” Nate snipes back and it sounds like the Nate he knows.

There’s a sharp rap at the door Stiles and Nate both whirl around the face the door.

“Duke you guys alright in there?” a male voice calls out Stiles eyes widen in realisation when he remembers the hunters mentioning a van he didn’t think they would have a driver or even more witch hunters outside.

The door opens the bell above the door ringing out into the silent restaurant.

Stiles hands rise ready to blast the dude back but there’s a grunt and instead of walking in the dude falls through the door knocked out.

“Stiles?” Jackson and Cassie shout battling to get through the door first, it’s Jackson that does and rushes to Stiles side making sure to kick every one of the hunters in the face on his way to him.

“Is that all of them?” Cassie asks eyeing the now five unconscious and bound witch hunters.

“I think so they mentioned a van outside” Stiles tells them nodding when Adam and the twins go to check it out.

“They’re definitely witch hunters” Cassie says standing up showing them all a ready-made witch cruid in the pocket of Duke obviously, the lead witch hunter.

“How did they find you?” Jackson questions.

“They didn’t know about me it was Nate they were after” Stiles says pointing to Nate “Nate this is Jackson my fiancée and Cassie my Cousin, guys this is Nate from my Criminology class who’s also a witch apparently” Stiles tells them.

“Nate? Wait the competitive dude from Crim class?” Cassie questions “How long have you known he was a witch?” Cassie asks.

“About twenty minutes” Stiles smirks “Crap I better call Sandy or Ben and tell them and the others to be careful in case these guys aren’t working alone” Stiles tells them.

“Yeah good idea call Sandy” Jackson nods.

“Don’t start with the jealousy I only mentioned his name and like I told you I don’t want Ben” Stiles tells him.

“Wait Ben? As in Ben Berry? Is he a witch too?” Nate questions.

“Yeah I train with him a lot guessing witch training with me doesn’t seem so bad right now does it?” Stiles asks wiggling his eyebrows smirking at the other lad the fact that Nate likes ben would be obvious even to the blind.

“I’m not jealous, I could totally kill him first” Jackson interrupts.

“Of course, you could because I’d help you do it should he deserve death or serious injury because I will always side with you because I love you” Stiles smirks grabbing Jackson by the collar and pulling him in for a kiss.

“Van’s empty the only scents I smell in it were these five” Ethan’s voice announces to the group.

“Can you guys just not be all kissy-kissy for once this is a serious situation” Aiden moans.

“I almost died jackass if I wanna kiss him I will” Stiles tells his werewolf brother “Heck if I wanna have sex right here I will so be thankful that I’m just kissing” Stiles smirks throwing a wink over to Aiden.

“Why we put up with you I do not know” Aiden smirks shaking his head.

“Because I’m amazing and I’m super powerful now which means if you tried to run away from me or not love me anymore I could pretty much skin you alive” Stiles smirks walking over and giving Aiden’s cheek a little tap. “capeesh?” Stiles asks still smiling.

“If I didn’t love you I would of killed you plenty of times just for annoying me you know what right?” Aiden laughs.

“Now you can’t even nibble on me when we train together how that must suck for someone who was used to being the alpha wolf” Stiles tells him eyes sparkling with Laughter it just makes Aiden roll his eyes he’s about to retort but Cassie cuts him off.

“Can we save the sibling rivalry for a time when there isn’t witch hunters unconscious in the middle of Stiles place of work?” Cassie tells them.

“You guys take care of that” Stiles tells them all pointing towards the hunters “I’m gonna take Nate to Sandy and get her to help to cast a cloaking spell on him just in case there are more hunters looking for him, cloaking spells are best cast by a coven” Stiles tells them nodding for Nate to come over to him.

“Are you fit to drive? You’re probably over the limit” Nate tells him.

“Don’t worry I’m not gonna drive” Stiles says laughing grabbing Nates hands “SHUUNATI FUUG GHALLGAH DER SHTUUL” Stiles chants the other language flowing from his mouth the light emanates from Stiles hands engulfing Stiles first and then moving onto Nate just like it did when Stiles teleported with Sam the other day, they leave the restaurant in a pop and appear in the dining room of Sandy’s manor.

Stiles steps back as Nate vomits all over the floor, Stiles can’t help but laugh “I did that the first couple of times too” Stiles says still laughing.

“Fellow witches I need some help” Stiles shouts in the manor it doesn’t take long before he hears the shout of Sam.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?” Sam shouts his voice echoing from upstairs the sounds of the other residents of the house getting up can be heard from downstairs.


End file.
